


A Good Night's Rest

by FangQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied Double Anal Penetration, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Referenced Nocturnal Emissions, Sex Dreams, Sexual Fantasy, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/pseuds/FangQueen
Summary: He sat cross-legged on his bed, a cautiously-mutteredLumosilluminating the helpful little gift from the very same Hufflepuff that been haunting his dreams minutes ago--itglaring up at him from the bedspread in all its vibrant purple glory.





	A Good Night's Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/gifts).



> Written for [Bottom!Draco's Merry Making Mini Fest](http://bottom-draco.livejournal.com/1579488.html#cutid1), celebrating Draco's bday in 2017! Based on the following prompt by shiftylinguini:
> 
>  **Pairing(s):** Draco + his hand (or, uh, maybe a sex toy? *blushes*)  
>  **Prompt:** Draco can’t sleep.  
>  **Additional info:** self-loving smut! Maybe wanking in the 8th year dorm? Or, anywhere! :D
> 
> A VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY FAVORITE SALTY SLYTHERIN BOY! <3 (I really wanted to post this on his actual bday, but alas.) Shifty, your prompts give me life, and I hope you enjoy what I did with this one! ;D

It had to be at least two in the morning. The eighth year boy's dorm had been silent as the grave when Draco's eyes had flown open, swirling images of the dream he'd been having fading as reality gradually came back to him. Sweaty, his heart thudding in his chest, he'd felt the unmistakable rush of lust, and he'd remained on his stomach for some time, resisting the urge to dig his hips into the sheets beneath him.

He could feel how hard he was, even just lying there. It was a wonder he hadn't just gone off in his sleep, although admittedly it had been years since he'd done such a thing. With all his might, he'd willed himself to go back to sleep; he had an exam in Potions, first thing, and he needed all the rest he could get.

It took all of a couple minutes for him to give in.

And so he'd crept carefully through the dark to his trunk and back again, jumping at every creak and snore he heard, not daring to light his way until he was enclosed in the safety of his four poster once again. Now he sat cross-legged on his bed, a cautiously-muttered _Lumos_ illuminating the helpful little gift from the very same Hufflepuff that been haunting his dreams minutes ago-- _it_ glaring up at him from the bedspread in all its vibrant purple glory.

Finch-Fletchley had never been of much use to Draco. Their interactions had been few and far between in their years at school. Needless to say, it had come as quite the surprise when one debauchery-filled night, he'd discovered that they actually had something in common...A very certain something, and the conversation of which that they'd had he'd chosen to blame on the sheer volume of alcohol he'd consumed, the fact that his trusty shoulder-to-cry-on, Pansy, had abandoned him--although for the first time ever; he did have to give her credit for that, especially since it was because she was off getting laid herself, which he wouldn't have faulted anyone for choosing over listening to him whine--and the ungodly amount of time it had been since he'd been fucked. But regardless of whatever excuses he liked to make about it, the bottom line was that that night, he'd come to find that Finch-Fletchley was of a _lot_ more use to him than originally thought.

If he'd known, prior to that enlightening evening, that the Muggles had invented such a device, he would've entertained the idea much sooner, his family's "morals" be damned. He'd been sold on it from the get, even if he wouldn't have admitted as much aloud. The Hufflepuff had requested for them to meet up so that Draco could pick out which one he wanted--and based on the catalogue he was shown, he guessed that there were a million different options. He'd eventually just pointed at the one that looked the best. And he didn't bother to ask how Finch-Fletchley had managed to get _Muggle_ post delivered to their _magical_ school; he simply handed him the galleons in exchanged for the discreetly wrapped package, and hurried back to his four poster to inspect its contents.

He'd been so excited to try it out! It sounded like the answer to his prayers during his current dry spell. However, once he'd opened it...well...

It was...big. And he'd asked for big, of course, he had, but...There was something so much more intimidating about it than if it were a normal cock--it being perfectly rigid and solid as it was. Would it hurt more? He had to admit, he was rather afraid that it would, which was why it had taken him this long to muster the courage.

Finally, he picked up the "vibrator," as it was called--testing the weight of it and running his thumb along the imitation head that had been crafted with the silken material it was made from. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, imagining what that was going to feel like inside of him. But then he gave one of the buttons an experimental push, and nearly yelped when the thing sprang to life, shaking almost violently in his hands. In his surprise, he fumbled and dropped it, where it seemed to buzz even louder against the sheets. Shushing it (as if it was capable of listening), he scrambled to switch it off again, only to end up making matters even worse--it was performing a series of rhythmic pulses by the time he figured out which was the bloody "stop" button. _Discreet, my arse_ , he thought wryly, recalling how Flinch-Fletchley had explained that this was one of those "top of the line" models, built so that the vibrations wouldn't be easily heard by house--or, in this case, _room_ mates.

There was nothing for it, then; he doused the light and cast a silencing charm over the bed curtains. If anyone happened to be awake right now, they'd probably feel the shift, but it was far better than risking what they might have heard otherwise. That done, he stripped himself of his pajamas and pants and lay back.

Another spell smeared a generous dollop of lube over the faux cock in his hand. A third stretched and slicked his insides--a nifty bit of magic he'd taught himself earlier in the year, for when he didn't want to bother with niceties. Shame he hadn't had the chance to flaunt his prowess to any potential lovers yet, but, well, that was what this device was for, wasn't it? To replicate what he was sadly lacking.

Legs spreading, Draco pressed the head against his puckering hole, groaning as he felt the tip of it barely slip inside. He shifted, digging his heels against the bed and arching, as he continued inserting it ever so slowly. Oh yes, he found quite soon into it that it wasn't _exactly_ like a real cock. Wincing against the stinging stretch of the device, he tried to think of something sexy. He tried to recall what about that dream had gotten him so worked up to begin with, but whatever it was was now lost to him. And, anyway, he didn't know that he found Finch-Fletchley to be all that enticing, even if his subconscious disagreed.

The first thing that came to mind was the memory of that snog session he'd had with Theo a few months back, when the eighth years had thrown a Halloween party in their private common room. He shouldn't have been surprised, really; the event had starred in many of his wank fantasies since. He groaned softly, canting his hips against the gentle pace he began to set with the device. They hadn't gotten all that far--they'd both been pissed, of course, but not pissed enough to get over the fact that they were best friends, it seemed. Still, if he thought hard enough, he could almost taste it again, that spicy hint of firewhiskey on the other boy's tongue. Could feel their lips press together in earnest, could feel the vibrations of Theo's needy moans down his throat. It had all been rather perfect, actually, if he were being honest. He would've given him a real chance, if Theo hadn't ended up chickening out, saying he didn't want to ruin what they already had. The fact that he was now dating Blaise--as if that was any better--was inconsequential.

Perhaps this time it would be best to try to think of someone besides his other best friend's boyfriend. Feeling a little braver, he felt for the buttons and tentatively pressed one. The moment the thing came alive once again, he couldn't have been more thankful that he'd thought to cast the silencing charm.

"O-oh fuck!" he exclaimed, almost deciding to hell with it, he'd take the thing out, it was such a strange, new sensation. But then he paused to try to acclimate himself, and that's when he felt it...He began moving it again, revelling in the shocks of arousal it ignited in his gut, and he finally palmed his straining erection, stroking lightly in time with the measured thrusts of his purple lover.

His brain conjured a scenario in which he was getting bent over breakfast in the Great Hall. Any opportunity to work out some of that early morning tension would always sit well with him. He tried to imagine who he'd be with in that scenario. A shape started to form, and he groaned to himself more out of frustration than pleasure.

No, not _Potter_ , out of all the bloody options. Just because they had a tendency to obsess over each other about _everything else_ didn't mean he was interested in him in _that_ way. Although he was, well… _passable_ in the looks department, he was still the same scar-headed goody-two-shoes he always was. No, Draco couldn't imagine him being able to provide fucking of the hard and rough variety he so desperately needed. With him, it would all satin sheets and tender kisses, and while that may be nice on occasion, that wasn't what Draco was looking for this particular evening.

Oh, but _Weasley_ , though. Wherever Boy Wonder was, his trusty sidekick was surely quick to follow, even in Draco's mind. And although it felt like sacrilege to think of one of _that_ clan thusly, he couldn't keep his focus from wandering. Of course, he'd heard the rumors. He knew that the youngest Weasley male was packing more than just a garishly orange bush and obscene amount of freckles in his shorts. Admittedly, even he'd tried to sneak a peek, now that they shared a bathroom and the opportunity was made readily available to him on a daily basis. He'd managed to catch half a glimpse of that legendary cock when Weasley had been on his way into the shower a couple months back, and if that was what it looked like soft...It never ceased to amaze Draco, ever since, how incredibly hard it could make him just to think about it.

And with Weasley, there would be no such thing as "polite" or "gentle," oh no. If their rows were anything to go by, Draco believed the redhead would be far more likely to grab him by the hair and slam him down--shove his face into the table, the bed, the wall, whatever they could manage to make it to before he started tearing his arse apart. Licking his lips, he flipped onto his back. An experimental flick of his wand towards the vibrating cock in his backside garnered no response. But when he attempted the spell again, he let out a surprised--and pleased--noise as the thing finally obeyed, beginning to thrust steadily in and out of him.

Draco leaned his front half down in order to get a hand back on his own cock. He pumped it as he angled his hips to meet each pass of the now animated dildo behind him. He could almost feel it, the way Weasley's hands would bruise him as they gripped his hips. They would've been caught up in the middle of yet another infamous fight when they had pounced on each other; insults would still be ringing in their ears, mixed with ragged breaths and stifled moans. The magicked dildo skidded over his prostate, and he nearly choked, his toes curling. Maybe they would've landed a few punches before things got hot and heavy; maybe Weasley would run his teeth along Draco's jaw, worrying the sore he'd left here. _Merlin_ , but he was sick, wasn't he?

Or perhaps Marcus? The fiery hair in his mind's eye slowly began to morph, as he recalled that article on the Magpies he'd seen in the _Prophet_ the other day--and the lovely photograph of his fellow Slytherin that had accompanied it. That man had certainly grown into his looks over the years. And Draco had heard, recently, that there was a possibility that he was now dating one of his old rivals from his own school days...Oh, he bet Wood had a filthy mouth on him; although it'd been years since he'd seen him, he remembered how he never seemed to shut up, especially when it came to Quidditch. It wouldn't surprise him in the least if the Scot was a talker in bed as well. And between that and the rough treatment he'd surely get by Marcus, he wouldn't stand a chance; he'd be putty in their hands in seconds. Even now, as he envisioned the elder Slytherin shoving him down onto the mattress, his Gryffindor companion already waiting there to catch him and whisper impossibly inappropriate things in his ear, he moaned aloud, the hand on his cock stalling momentarily in his bliss. Marcus would pound into him from behind, while Wood would jerk them simultaneously and pepper his collarbone in love bites. He'd probably try to slide down and suck him off, but Draco wouldn't let him, just so he could get him to _keep talking_. Eventually, they'd switch off, and he'd let Wood have him any way he wanted, so long as he was finally given the chance to taste the cock of his old Quidditch captain--a fantasy he'd had since before he even had a name for his sexual proclivities. Yes, he'd have Marcus fucking his face, while now Wood took him from behind. Or maybe they'd try to both take him at the same time...

Oh Merlin, _yes_ , that was it, that was just the image he needed. One more bone-melting swipe across his prostate, and he was gone--thighs trembling, hips bucking wildly, mouth falling open on another shriek of pleasure as he suddenly spilled over his hand and onto the comforter below.

It wasn't until he'd come down that the exhaustion hit him. A few spells put a stop to the cock still ramming into him and cleaned his mess. With his pajamas donned once more, he returned his new "boyfriend" to its hiding spot in his trunk. As he crawled back into bed, he couldn't recall the last time he'd felt this relaxed--and thoroughly satisfied. He'd have to remember to give Justin a _big_ thank you for this one. Hell, he'd give more than that, for the mind numbing orgasm that thing had just provided him. The boy had certainly earned it, in Draco's book, Muggleborn Hufflepuff or not. Perhaps that had been the little deviant's secret motivation for helping him out? Surprising even himself, he decided he wouldn't put it past him.

With those thoughts floating through his mind, Draco snuggled under his covers once more--eyes closing before his head even hit the pillow--and slept more soundly than he had in months.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments = <3!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) and [LJ](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/) as well!


End file.
